Murderer
by Xannijn
Summary: ONESHOT! How much would he bleed? Enough to fill the room, enough to fill a bath, or would the number of droplets be spared down to… one? Howl, and never wake up again... :Extremely dark, violent content. Zutara, Maiko, perhaps just any pairing you like:


**A writing I did today, just to test out how I put emotions. This is – once again – dark, perhaps too dark for some of you out there. I've been flamed for writing stuff like this before yet I'm not afraid to write more. ****Your flames give me courage to haunt your nightmares some more!**

**This is a oneshot, that means this is the only chapter. Hit me straight in the face if I dare to continue this!**

**No sexual content, only violence. Violence, blood****, some bad language and angst. I recommend you reconsider reading this if you're not quite a fan of any of this.**

**Songs that match best with this: ( aka the songs I was listening to while writing this)**

_**How I disappear – My Chemical Romance**_

_**Riot – Three Days Grace**_

_**Whispers in the dark – Skillet**_

_**To the End – My Chemical Romance**_

_**The Sharpest lives – My Chemical Romance)**_

Murderer

'Go on, Zuko, give it your best shot…'

Go on… Oh how tempting that sounded. To kill him. To stab him. To murder the one who has murdered everyone and everything I had left to love on this earth.

'Come on, do it!'

My hands trembled, my fingers clenched on tightly to the shaft of my swords, and my nails lightly brushed over what's left of my spirit. My spirit to fight, spirit to kill. The spirit that had been locked away for many years and was now completely free, released from it's cage and ready to spill blood. I wondered what colour his blood would have, would it be black from all the dirt he has spread over this nation, or blue for his nobility, or perhaps even just red out of all the blood he had caused to flow all by himself? How much would he bleed? Enough to fill the room, enough to fill a bath, or would the number of droplets be spared down to… one?

I would take off my skin. I would take off the skin that had been used as my mask, to cover whatever characterized my insides, used to protect me from reactions, actions and hurt. This mask I called a body had been torturing me enough. Perhaps I had seen it wrong all those years; perhaps my scar was the only thing that really betrayed my true personality? Shame as a blanket, covering me, warming me, breathing along with my lungs. Lungs the size of a needle now, seeing the way I was panting made it feel as if there wasn't enough room for all the air I wanted to collect.

Seconds. Passing by ever so slowly. Time, working me o my nerves, and telling me I had to hurry. Yet, I wanted to mesmerize this moment till the end of times, I wanted to be able to remember how this tasted, smelled, looked like. How all of this actually was. What I could taste was… blood. Sweat dripping off my chest, blood streaming out of the wound on his leg which I had made for him to stop moving. I had not swallowed one drip of the red liquid yet I could already taste it. Nothing alike with my own blood, no, this taste was much more violent, darker, quite a lot like fear, tensing up my abdomen. Tugging the hair covering my head harshly, yet not completely ripping it off yet. Nails striking down my back, leaving scars and scratches all over me, screaming.

Yet, fear had never felt as relieving as today. I would use this fear, misplace this fear and turn it into pure anger. Pure hate. And he would be the puppet to receive the fruits of this anger. God, I hated him so much, I'd fucking rip this asshole to shreds! I'd slice his skin off his flesh and spit on it, then tear his limbs off one by one, not to mention what horrible things I was about to do to his face… He'd end up having a lot more than just one scar there! Horror, horror flashed through my mind as I pictured him the way he'd end up, and the horror allowed me to taste more of the soon-to-be-spilled blood.

'You killed her!' I yelled, loud, louder, repeating it ever so often as I wanted to drill it down his mind. Drill it down so hard he'd have to remember this very moment for the rest of his life. If he'd even keep a life after this. My voice echoed only through my head, sounding shrill, harsh, rough, affected by my anger as it had been sounding very much like a demon's howl. A cry for mercy, yet a scream for revenge at the same time. A plea for breath.

It begun. For real now. My eyebrows trembled, swiftly, not quite shivering, rather to compare with an earthquake. An earthquake torturing my forehead, allowing my brows to crash down the middle, tips dipping lower to my nose and causing deep ripples to burst up and under my nose bridge. Eyes wide yet closed at the same time, as I tried to spread them open as far as I could to see his fear, his emotions, his death. The sharp hairs which formed my eyebrows lightly brushed my eyes and made it hard yet easy for me to see. Lips parting, revealing my teeth, upper and lower row pressing up tightly to each other and making me deepen my frown even more in pain. Good pain.

The hatred I felt towards him was incredible, and enough to cause me to collapse on the inside. Deep down my body the nerve broke down, to the ground, crashing to the earth and yelping in pain. Pain flashing swiftly through my chest, from my heart. The heart that had been crying softly for the past few years, yet now finally dared to explode. Yes, it exploded, it burst, it crashed through the barrier between life and death and even broke through to hate. Breaking all limits a human body could possibly take, breaking all limits mankind had ever discovered. And out of all knowledge we had, I could finally add that after death, there was nothing but a shrill screech… A scream for darkness, a yelp for pain, a sob for vengeance, all together formed to a screech of loneliness.

My body now reacted to the breakthrough. As my face had already completely taken the form of anger, my hands now followed, shaking even more and letting the blade shutter along with every inch it moved from its place. Mere rays of light reflecting on it and blinding me in the eyes, arms lifting it higher as I was ready to do what I should have done many years ago. Arms up, hands clenching on even tighter to my weapon, raising it up higher towards the sky. The higher I'd bring it, the sharper it would fall. The more blood would spat out of the wound.

Breath quickening, lungs turning smaller, throat turning tighter and my body trembling in disbelieve, fear and pleasure at the same time. All of it strong enough to pull me over the edge as I dropped the blade down to this monster's body.

It happened.

I… I actually did it!

My sword sliced down his abdomen, ripping flesh from its place and shredding skin to pieces. My expectations were proven as his crimson red blood spat out of him, out of the ripped flesh, his filthy mouth and dripping down his body at the same pace as every other droplet. He did not scream, he rather gasped. Gasped because screams were taken from him as I broke through his left lung, tearing it apart and loving the way he was in pain. Absolute and horrific pain. Dreadful tears of blood now crossing his eyelids down the cheeks.

Hands squeezing down the earth, nails breaking, bleeding eventually as he actually broke his fingertips trying to work out the pain so hard. I heard a crack, as now I was completely certain of him breaking those tiny bones with his own strength, strength brought out with a simple hit of pain. Fingers now bending in the completely wrong direction, as he cried out for real now, a sharp, harsh cry, shallow yet broad down my ears and picking the marrow from my bones. Just the way I had predicted this.

I pulled my weapon out of his body, just to slam it down his flesh again. Skin bursting and blood jumping out, splashing all over me and covering the floor with irregular puddles. He screamed, he cried, he yelped, he made my skin crawl up and wince even more than before. Demons, tears, breaking the darkness as for making room for more of it. Black and misty gazes staring straight back at me as I suddenly saw them, noticed them flying up from his screams.

One single twist of my wrist finally sliced part of the skin covering his abdomen and chest off, as he screeched out even louder no matter in what horrible shape his lung was, blood covering the pink flesh and making tiny red rivers form over his bare flesh. Blood playing the role of water, flesh playing the part of land and all tiny ditches covering it all worked as the paths the river was supposed to follow.

The peace and tranquillity of those rivers were annoying me. I drilled my sword down his chest one final time, stabbing his left lung again and all the rivers of blood were soon simple spats covering my body, his corpse, and the bright white floor. And although he wasn't really dead yet, he wouldn't last for much longer anymore. He didn't deserve the final blow, now did he? He would suffer the worst he could!

And right now, he wasn't even near the worst yet. I could make him suffer much, much more than that…

My eyes flashed through my frown over to his face, his gaze staring up in mine, blank. He really didn't feel a bit of pain, now did he? I raised my voice and yelled something at him, which must have scared yet insulted him at the same time, seeing I saw his gaze widening with extreme disbelieve and fear. Wide enough for me to be startled by my own reflection down those puddles of darkness.

I pulled my sword upwards for the sky again, inhaling a deep breath, and releasing it as a scream as I burst through his closed eyelids and stabbed his eyes, one by one, swiftly in a row. He completely arched off the floor in horrific pain and squirmed for something to end it, yelping the same words over and over again… _My eyes! My eyes! _He cried out even louder, always louder, always more, and from now on always in my nightmares.

I… laughed. I laughed with him, with his pain, laughing so hard my midriff started to ache. My chest shocked up and down several times and slowed down just enough to abruptly stop somewhere halfway my laughs. And God himself be damned if I was wrong feeling what I felt when I stared down those empty orbits; I felt him still looking me in the eye. Still staring down my soul, still telling me what to do. Unfortunately for him, I no longer obeyed. I had joined the avatar, and got the honour of killing this man myself.

It was the hour for vengeance. The hour for my sweet revenge. For he had murdered the only one I had ever loved, and now I had done the very same thing with him and all that was left of this piece of shit.

His blood loss would kill him sometime soon. I would not give him the final blow, as for now, I waned him to suffer more. My blades had been fast and swiftly, keen like the wind, voices acute towards heaven and howls gruesome towards hell. His way down the depth as well as all the way up for the clouds made me shiver, and it was hard for me to take this guilt, this feeling left behind as I saw the light fading from his eyes. I… I now was as much as a murderer as he was. I had lowered myself to his level of worms. I was an insect and I even enjoyed the way this felt. On the other hand, I felt like my heart was now officially ripped in half… Tears on the inside, screaming, crying, telling me I had failed in the only mission my mother had ever given me: to never forget who I am. I had not just forgotten my true self, I had completely changed it! As for now I realized why he had done all those horrible stuff; he really, really kicked on other people's pain… As it actually felt good. After all I was my father's child, and my eyes couldn't possibly the only legacy he gave me, right?

Fuck! Fuck, this felt great, this hurt me so heck much the pain completely turned into happiness, making room for more doubts which eventually just forced me into doing it anyway. What was it I had to lose? My life? As if anyone actually cared about that. I held the tip of my blade to my abdomen and took a deep, deep breath, inhaling it beyond my lungs and down the depths of my soul. The last breath I'd ever take. Hear me cry out, hear me shout aloud, hear me yelp for mercy, yelp for help! As then I completely dropped myself down to the earth, stabbing my soul with my own weapons and still smiling. Smirking. The anger had been fulfilled and now caused me to smirk till I'd spend my last breath, share my final sigh with the world.

Pain. Pain following the wave along with the direction I sliced in, then crashing to the rocks which were my fears and bursting open with dignity, stiffening my entire body and muscles giving their final tension to make me feel all tension I would have brought up if life itself would have continued. Which it eventually… didn't. Wherever the wave passed lights went on, shining brightly, brighter, brightest, before fading out slowly along with every other feeling torturing my body.

I fell forwards.

Head hitting the stones.

And I fell asleep.

Knowing that I had made the wrong decisions once again. Knowing that I had done exactly what he had always wanted me to do. Knowing that I now officially was…

Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Ozai.

A murderer.

I cried.

**This is qui****te a lot like what I write most time lately. Except for some the emotions of course. Those change with the situation of the storyline. Today you have met: ANGER. I hope I brought up the right emotion down there. I might be young, but not too young to know anger!**

**Ozai killed who? Gosh, I don't know, anyone you'd like of course. Katara for the Zutarians out there, ****Mai for those Maiko shippers, or perhaps just his mother for everyone else who likes that better. **

**If you don't like it, then tell me why. If you do like it, then tell me why. Reviews are still free, right?**

**For my own opinion about this one:**

…_**Jesus, this sucks. D:**__** I came up with the same emotions I had writing Mine – an other story I don't recommend to most of you – and it turned out to something very alike. Just a different form of describing, less crawling inside the skin of the character. **_

**Anyway, give me **_**your**_** opinion. It's the only way for me to improve.**

**Hope you somehow enjoyed this, if not, I hope I managed to give you nightmares! If so then you were probably either too young to have read this or perhaps just not the person to like certain stuff.**

**Xannijn**


End file.
